


It's Delightful

by aquabee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, charlie and al meet at a party, its like 1944, its short af, my gf and i have a bunch of shitty aus, not so lowkey set in our au, they fall in love, they kiss, w/ heaven v hell, where there was a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee
Summary: so i was listening to Anything Goes, and thought of charlastor
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 36





	It's Delightful

Another ball, how boring. Charlie was starting to get tired of these events to keep the spirits of soldiers up, but now that the war was over, she could see an actual reason for this to make sense, the year was somewhere around the 1940s, if you truly wish to know what’s hot at the time of this in Hell. 

“Smile, Charlotte, you don’t want to sour the mood for your father.” Her mother somewhat scolded, if all honesty, Lilith was rather bored of these lavish parties herself. It seemed like every few days in recent weeks, of course the king had every reason to celebrate, he didn’t exactly lose, but he was at yet another tie in his game.

Oh, how he hated there being no clear winner.

But that’s all it was, him playing some sort of childish game that risks the lives of others with his father. 

Charlie couldn’t even be bored near her mother without being told to be happy about the fact they were having another party, not to mention when so many people have died! Lives were lost in that war, but no, go ahead and six parties in two weeks! She’d gone off to lurk in a corner to be frustrated in peace.

That’s when a man approached, red hair, red suit, slender, tall, with a slight limp that immediately identified him as someone who fought in the war. He held his hand out, his smile that must have taken up half his face, “Care for a dance, my dear?” His voice oozed with charm! Although the princess had been in no mood for dancing,

”I’m not really feeling like dancing right now..” 

Her voice was low, and he only inched further with another offer, “I see. What a shame. Perhaps I could offer her highness a drink?” 

“I don’t feel like drinking.” 

Another offer.

“Well, would you like to join for a stroll? You seem in need of clearing your head.” 

She accepted his hand.

Out they stepped into the purple of night, probably one of Charlie’s favorite times of the day, when her red, lonely world would get a little bit more color in it, with the twinkling stars, the sky would be graced with an almost blue shade leading to the deep purple of night. Truly a beautiful sight that she enjoyed taking in on her balcony before bed. A peaceful sight that led her off to sweet dreams. And now, with this stranger, it reeked of romance.  
She didn’t know at what point she’d gone from being somewhat distant to having her arm looped into his and even leaning into his shoulder a bit as they walked. 

“I love how pretty it is at night, I love the colors. It's always nice to have the change every night.” She spoke, looking up at the stars as they walked. The grey skinned demon looked down at the blonde on his arm, “I agree, it's quite lovely.” Although what was far more pleasing to his eye was the girl leaning on his arm as though it were one of the most comfortable things in the world despite how much closer it was to bone than meat due to his thin frame. 

“Tell me, sweetheart, what were you to do if I took your cheek into my hand, like so?” A gloved hand was holding the side of Charlie’s face, and she could feel herself heating up all over. 

“I…”

He brought his face close to hers, lips near touching before pulling away. 

No kiss. 

But the princess was in shock at the potential. 

“Women truly are quick to fall in love. Tell me, my dear, are you already infatuated with me? Are you drawn to me?” 

While it appeared like a gentleman being more than tad creepy and cruel to toy with a young girl’s heart the way he does, this was his way of flirting. He found himself to be infatuated, even twitterpated by her, if you will. 

She looked down, not bothering to look him in the eyes, her eyes were focused on the street beneath them, she was ready to turn back, maybe head to bed early despite the party only just starting. 

That’s when it happened. 

Finger touching her chin, pulling up her pale face to look him in the eyes, his smile was present for a split second before all Charlie could see was his face coming closer, before landing on her own. Her eyes instinctively closed, enjoying the moment. When the moment was finished, the blonde was a mess.

“I should probably head back to the party - I mean, we should. If you want to stick around, I would like it if you stuck around for an hour or so.” 

Well, if you must know, he did stick around, and their main domain while he was attending the party had been her bedroom, a beautiful thirty four minutes that caused her pink gown to be on the floor at the foot of her bed with a locked door.


End file.
